Shadows of Pink and Red
by OhTex
Summary: The Master is left alone with the Doctor's latest companion and begins to want her for his own. Dark-ish themes.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, chances are I wouldn't be writing this!

Author's Note: I've deliberately left the Doctor's companion unnamed. I originally wanted to right this as an OC but I thought it worked quite well with the companion anonymous. I also left the Doctor's incarnation unknown (though I originally wrote him as 11). Feel free to fit any Doctor or companion in! Reviews are love...I haven't written anything like this before!

* * *

The Master isn't sure where he is when the Doctor finds him but, before he knows it, he's being hurried off to the T.A.R.D.I.S. so the Doctor can take him somewhere where he can't _"cause trouble"._ The Master feels that all of this running is becoming rather tiresome. So he lets him. Besides, it's dry and warm in the T.A.R.D.I.S. The Doctor mutters to himself all the way but the Master doesn't really pay attention. He's waiting for inspiration to hit; he's waiting for another cunning plan to strike him. He's vaguely aware of another presence – a sweeter scent – asking questions and tailing the Doctor closely but he feels it is of little significance. It's always been about him and the Doctor. No one else. He's pushed through the blue door and he sinks into a chair. The Master doesn't look at either of them directly, he likes to listen and guess what's going on. It makes everything a little more fun.

He's a little distance from the Doctor who, still muttering, is striding around the console, jabbing buttons and bickering with the Sweeter Smell. The Master doesn't know who she is but doesn't take the time to look. He stares at the console, wondering how easily he could assume control of it. There's a jolt and then they're off, whizzing through space and time. Then a beep. That's new. The Doctor jabs another button and a disembodied voice crackles through the console. After a few moments, the crackles stop along with the voice.

Then the Doctor's talking to the Sweeter Smell again, this time it's far more amicable. The Master hears the Doctor say _'trouble'_ and listens, thinking he might be involved in this somehow. He's not. The Doctor follows up _'trouble'_ with _'Torchwood'_ and _'Jack'_. The Master nearly switches off again but then he hears her. The Sweeter Smell. The Sweeter Voice. Soft but firm; insistent. She's reassuring the Doctor of something. _She can manage. He should go. It's important._ There's a quiet moment, perhaps one of hesitation, before the Doctor sighs and his footsteps can be heard again; striding up and down, pulling at wires, sonic-ing the console and grabbing things and stuffing them in his pockets.

"_Are you sure?"_ he asks the Sweeter Smell. She must have confirmed that she was because the Doctor strode toward the door of the T.A.R.D.I.S., telling her that _he'll contact her everyday that he's gone. He'll lock them in. Just to be safe. _

"_If anything happens..." _A pause. "_Come and find me. Leave the T.A.R.D.I.S if you have to. If he's too much...I just can't leave him on his own..." _Another pause and, for the first time, the Master's expression changes. He smirks, knowing that the Doctor is referring to him. The Doctor must have noticed, because he changes the subject. _"I'll call you every evening. I won't be long."_

The door opens and the Doctor's gone, leaving the Master and the Sweeter Smell alone.

That's how he thought of her at first. Just a smell, sensual and strong, sliding over his skin and into his warped mind.

* * *

Reading is lovely! Reviews are love!

Hope you enoyed it :)


	2. Chapter II

**Big thanks** to **MayFairy** and **Bimefl**! Hope you enjoy this one too!

**Aietradaea**: This won't be very romantic, there are only really hints of it! Hope you continue reading!

**Author's Note:**This fic will be 7 chapters long and some chapters will be quite short while others'll be longer. This is a shorter one but longer ones will be coming up soon!

* * *

She stopped being anonymous as soon as the Doctor left.

He feels her eyes on him, searching for something. He makes sure she doesn't find it. He hears her footsteps, her shadow begins to cover him. He doesn't look. She isn't his priority. He needs a plan. He wills one to spring to mind; deadly and devious. Nothing. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to push out a plan...anything! Something warm covers his right hand resting on the arm of the chair. He starts and looks at it. Her hand.

"_Are you alright?"_ She asks, her voice even softer than before. Before he can stop himself, he meets her gaze.

Nothing strikes him. There is no pang of lust or of love. She just a human female; an attractive one but a human female nonetheless. She squeezes his hand gently when he doesn't answer. She searches his dark eyes.

"_Are you alright?"_ She asks again. _"Do you want anything?"_

He still doesn't answer. After a minute, she sighs and smiles a little before standing and wandering off toward another part of the T.A.R.D.I.S. He sits and stares until he can no longer hear her footsteps. He leaps to his feet and hurries toward the console. He begins pressing buttons, pulling at wires. The T.A.R.D.I.S. remains lifeless.

He searches for hours, lifting every cover, flicking every switch. The Doctor has thought of everything. The T.A.R.D.I.S. won't fly until he comes back and enables it to do so. The Master growls. He tries the door. He bangs on it, pulls at the hinges. He's stuck in here. Stuck with the Sweeter Smell until the Doctor returns.

He smells her and then hears her footsteps. He throws himself back into the chair he was previously sat in. He makes it look like he hasn't moved. As walks past him, the scent intensifies, making him feeling almost giddy. He feels her eyes on him again.

"_The Doctor thinks of everything, doesn't he?" _she says, knowingly.

In that simple sentence, she enraged him and intrigued him.

* * *

Reviews make me smile! :)


	3. Chapter III

**Big thanks** again to **MayFairy** and **Aietradaea **for the comments and the con-crit! Both are very welcome! Hope you enjoy this one too!

* * *

Hours later, he begins to get tired.

His eyes droop and his head lolls. He straightens when he hears the turn of page. She's sat in the opposite corner, curled up in a more comfortable chair, reading a book. He chances another look at her. She's still pretty. She's still a human female. She still intrigues him. She looks up suddenly and meets his gaze. He doesn't look away. He's bored of staring at nothing. She studies him for a moment.

"_You look tired. I'll find you a bedroom. God knows where they all are; I only just know where mine is."_

He still doesn't answer but she's not waiting for a reply. She brushes past him and up the steps. While she's gone, the Master stands and stretches his legs. He's tired now, there's no denying it. He wanders over to her chair and picks up the book she was reading; _Lady Chatterley's Lover._ He flicks through a few pages and marvels at how easily stimulated humans are. She returns after the best part of an hour, flushed with success.

"_I've found one!"_ she calls from the top of the stairs, a proud grin on her face. He looks blankly at her. She motions for him to follow her. He waits a moment, just to be awkward, before standing and following her up the steps and along several corridors. She pushes open a wooden door to reveal a modern looking room with a double bed.

"_Will you be alright in here?"_

He ignores her and pulls off his red undershirt, undressing ready to get into bed. Her eyes widen.

"_I'll take that as a yes. Good night."_

The door closes and he's left alone in the dark.

The room doesn't hold her scent for long.

* * *

Please review as they are love!

The longer chapters'll begin soon...I promise!


	4. Chapter IV

Thanks, as usual, to **MayFairy **and **Aietradaea** for their reviews! Also, thanks to all who have read, favourited and/or alerted this story.

* * *

The next morning, he's up before her. He tries the console again just in case anything's changed overnight.

It hasn't and he's left disappointed and frustrated. She comes down the stairs just as he's trying to push down the door. She stops her tuneless whistling and watches, looking a little amused. He stops too. They stare at each other, the Master prickling with annoyance while she does her best to contain her amusement. She's wearing tight jeans. His eyes are drawn to her legs as she wanders past.

She comes back in a few seconds later.

"_Do you want any food?"_ her voice is light, friendly, open.

He still doesn't answer. He's not sure why. He hasn't spoken yet and he doesn't feel like he can start now. Besides, it's bound to annoy her after a while. He finds himself craving a reaction from her. She disappears again after no reply.

He immediately starts to regret his silence when his stomach rumbles. He tries to ignore it by picking up one of the books by the side of his chair. They're all novels. He flicks through the pages, trying to drown his stomach's protests.

Moments later, three hot pieces of toast are placed on his lap. She lingers by his shoulder to see a reaction. Cruelly, he waits until she leaves before demolishing the food, stuffing his mouth greedily. While his mouth devours, his mind whirls, desperately trying to think of a plan, any plan, to hinder the Doctor and claim this Earth as his own. If only he could get out of here and into Torchwood, he was sure he could do some damage. _Think of all the equipment!_

Later, she speaks to him. She tells him that the Doctor contacted her last night as promised and that everything is under control but he's going to need to spend several days at Torchwood. She chats a little more, telling him about herself. She asks him a few questions but she doesn't receive a response. To the Master's annoyance, it doesn't seem to irritate her. When he doesn't respond, she merely smiles sadly before sipping more of her tea and carrying on with her own trail of thought.

To his own dismay, he finds that he quite likes watching her talk.

Her lips are soft and pink. He wonders if they've ever been stained red.

* * *

Thanks for your patience with the chapter lengths.

The next one is longer, I promise!


	5. Chapter V

Thanks to **MayFairy**, **Aietradaea** and **Bimefl** for their reviews. This is a longer chapter so I hope this is more satisfying!

* * *

That night, he dreams of her; her pink smile being drenched in hot red. He's responsible for it. The idea excites him.

In the morning, he checks the console and door again. Nothing. Before he can begin to plan out his day exploring the T.A.R.D.I.S., a hand places hot food in front of him. He can't decide if she or the food smells the most delicious.

He eats the food, and thinks of her.

His mind is less urgent today. Yes, he still needs a plan, but forcing one isn't the answer. He feels better when he remembers his plan to explore the T.A.R.D.I.S. He hopes that he can stumble across something that can get him out of this predicament.

He wanders. Here and there, he opens a door. Sometimes he ventures inside, other times not. He likes the busy rooms, the rooms packed filled with gadgets, furniture and souvenirs of the Doctor's adventures past. He picks some up. He breaks some, just to imagine the horror on the Doctor's face, before putting all the pieces back on the shelves. Some of the sharp shards catch his skin and draw blood. He imagines smearing it over her pink lips. His body tingles with excitement.

He closes the door of one particularly packed cupboard, blood staining his hands, when he hears a soft humming. He follows it warily. As he gets closer, he can hear the sound of water. He pushes open a smooth, white door at the end of one of the larger corridors. It's a bedroom. _Her_bedroom. She's not in here; the humming's coming from the adjoining room but he knows this is her room. He can smell her everywhere. He can still hear the water. She's washing. The Master chuckles at his good fortune.

He licks his dry lips in anticipation. He can see it now, hot water sliding over each curve making her smooth skin flush. Her wet hair stuck to her back; every inch of her smooth body wet and clean. Ready to be made filthy.

Suddenly, the water stops and she appears through the door opposite him. She stops abruptly when she sees him, her eyes wide in shock. Then, she places her hand on her chest, her other hand holding the fluffy, pure white towel around herself.

"_Oh, thank God it's only you!"_

She turns her back to him and ties the towel properly before pulling her dripping hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. She sits down on the edge, rummaging in the draw next to her bed. She pulls out a tube of cream and glances at him, as though she's only just noticed he hasn't moved.

"_You can sit down, if you want. I suppose you must be bored."_

She gestures to the end of the bed, smiling kindly. The Master doesn't smile back but he sits, his gaze not leaving her body, his eyes burning with desire and greed. She began chatting again. He wished she wouldn't. Her incandescent prattle distracts him from studying her properly. She looks beautifully clean and young; unspoiled. All he can think about is how much he desperately wants to tarnish her. All he can think about is how much he wants to ruin her; like when you see a patch of pure white snow, faultless and smooth. You have walk in it, your feet sinking into the white until it becomes slush.

She starts to rub the cream into her legs. It hits him suddenly, invading his senses until he can think of nothing else. _The smell!_It's intoxicating. He slides further along the bed, inching closer to her. She doesn't notice. She's still talking. The smell gets more intense. She laughs about something she's said. Her laugh's like a distant song to his ears. He slides a little closer. She doesn't notice. He's so close now. He could reach out a touch her. She's still talking. He could reach out and place his hand over her mouth. He could make her quiet. He could make her do anything. He could make her bow to his touch. She would obey him. He reaches out, his hand strong and ready to cover her mouth. She notices that and gasps.

"_Oh my God!"_

The Master smiles. He's got her now. She'll do whatever he wants. She grabs his hand. He starts in surprise, shaken from his fantasy.

_"How did you do that?"_

She gently runs her fingers over the cuts on his hands from smashing some of the Doctor's possessions. He'd forgotten about that.

_"Hang on."_

She stands, pulls open her wardrobe and takes out her underwear and a dress. She pulls on her underwear beneath her towel and then her dress over her head. She pulls the towel out from underneath her dress and wanders through the door to her bathroom. He scowls in annoyance. It's like she's teasing him; _taunting_ him by not letting him see her bare skin.

She comes back in, clutching a cup of water, a bottle of antiseptic and some cloth. She sits back down next to him. Very close. Her leg's pressing against his, bare and soft.

"_What would the Doctor say if he thought I hadn't been looking after you properly?"_

The Master doesn't answer, even though he desperately wants to deliver some witty response. Now isn't the time to speak. He wants to save that. Besides, all of this silence is rather refreshing, all the genius gets to stay in his head rather being wasted on humans.

She dropped some the antiseptic fluid onto the cloth and took her hand in his. The Master felt his hands tingle with pleasure at the contact. Then a sharp sting. He winced. She kept dabbing. And talking. Always bloody talking. She kept _talking_; ruining her pretty appearance with her constant prattle. She finished with one hand and then picks up the other, flashing him a smile. He scowled but it didn't seem to put her off. She still beamed at him. She still chatted to him as though they had known each other for years.

Her kindness grates on him. Her kindness spoils his fantasy of her dirty and wild. Her kindness makes him want to tarnish her even more. His blood sings with desire.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! Please review...they get me through the day!


	6. Chapter VI

Thanks to **Aietradaea, MayFairy** and **Bimefl** for their comment thus far! Sorry for the slight delay in getting this chapter up.

This is the penultimate chapter, by the way!

* * *

Awake and more alive than ever the next morning, he checks the console and door. He's not surprised when nothing's changed.

And, for the first time, he's not devastated either. Because now he has a plan. He's going to corrupt her. Alright, so it won't make the Earth his, but it'll annoy the Doctor and the Master can have his own companion. Beautiful and deadly and all his. Oh, she'll worship him. His thoughts are interrupted by her footsteps approaching. She gives him a hot bowl of soup which he slurps at gratefully, not waiting for her to leave this time. She curls up in the chair she always seems to sit in and pulls out a book.

The Master also sits in his chair only now he doesn't read. He chooses to study her rather than a book. Occasionally, she smiles softly as she reads, her eyes sparkling with amusement at the text in front of her. She reads for a good two hours and the Master studies her for a good two hours. By the time she closes her book, he knows every curve, every blemish, and every gap in her clothing and every flash of smooth skin.

When she stands, she spots his gaze on her. She stretches and beams at him before wandering past him and into the small kitchenette just off the console room. She returns a few minutes later.

"_Do you want to talk?"_

He watches her cradle a cup full of steaming tea as she witters on about her insignificant life. He feels compelled to break his silence. She keeps talking. The temptation builds. He watches her soft lips form irrelevant words. He desperately wants to break his silence.

He finally does, through gritted teeth. "I. Don't. Care." His voice is harsh, unused for days.

She stops abruptly and gazes at him. He wonders if he's upset her. He considers this idea for a moment before realising he hopes he has. He wants to see what crystal tears of pain look like falling from her beautiful eyes. He hasn't upset her. She merely chuckles and says,

"No, I don't suppose you do." She eyes him over her cup. "You're not much like him, are you?"

Neither of them needs to mention his name. The Master frowns. Of course he's not. What a stupid thing to say.

"Just because we're the same race, doesn't mean we'll be the same, Smell." He says rather aggressively. He doesn't like being compared to the Doctor. She blinks and tilts her head questionably at the nickname. To her, it must have come from nowhere, he muses. He can smell her now; it's nearly overpowering his senses, nearly distracting him from his goal.

He wants to win her. He wants to claim her as his and keep her forever. They could fly through time and space, claiming planets and galaxies as theirs. The Lord of the universe and his Lady. Oh, the power, the passion. He could consume her. If he hurt her enough, she'd bend to his will.

Although, the way she looks at him sometimes, he wonders if he'll have to hurt her all that much. He might not have to force her, he thinks as he watches her take a sip of her tea. He feels a little disappointed. It's more fun when it's a challenge.

They both potter around the T.A.R.D.I.S. for the rest of the day. Well, she potters; he prowls in the shadows, suspicious of everything and looking for trouble. She's still in the console room; he can hear her from down the corridor. A sudden thought crosses his bored mind and his face breaks into a smirk. He slinks off down the corridor until he reaches a white door. Her room. He opens the door and enters slowly, taking it all in this time. It's tidy but obviously lived in. He wants to mess it up, to put everything out of order, to break things. He opens the chest of drawers, taking delight at each swatch of lace underwear that slid out into his hands. He smells each item greedily, imagining her in them and then imagining himself ripping them off. Hunger tears at his stomach.

He stays in there for a while. Too long in fact and she starts calling for him. He throws each item back into the drawer haphazardly and stalks out of the room. He takes a few steps down the corridor and finds another door. He pushes it open and finds himself in a large, tiled bathroom. For a moment, light dazzles him; hurting his sensitive eyes and making him wince. He blinks a few times before eventually staggering in, unable to stop himself admiring the room. As he steps closer and peers at the wall, he realises that the tiles are glowing. He prods one with his right index finger and it bends to his will as though they were made of liquid. He laughs and it echoes around the room and bounces back to him. Over and over. Laugh and laugh. Over and over. Louder and louder. Over and over...until he's not sure if he's the one laughing anymore.

"What's so funny?"

It stops abruptly. There's nothing but her voice behind him, curious and naive. His head twists to the left almost mechanically and he catches a glimpse of her in a hot pink dress and bare feet. She pads toward him and places a small hand on his shoulder as though to turn him around and he growls like a dog protecting his property. For the first time, fear is evident in her face and a twang of pleasure shoots through him. She hesitates and then backs out slowly, closing the door with a quiet snap.

As her footsteps fade, the Master flexes his fingers and twists his neck.

Finally, he's in control.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that...please review!

Only one chapter to go...


	7. Chapter VII

_Thanks to **Brownbug**, **MayFairy** and **Bimefl** for their comments on the last chapter!_

_So here it is...the final one. I hope its contents and length don't disappoint!_

* * *

It's dark. There are no windows in the T.A.R.D.I.S. but the Master can tell. It's dark.

They don't talk when they encounter each other in the console room later. Instead, a heavy silence fills the air. They both take up their respective seats and begin the charade. She hides herself behind a book and he hides behind nothing. She glances at him when she thinks he isn't looking and he blatantly watches her.

His skin prickles with anticipation. Their eyes meet and stay connected for a moment. He does nothing, merely stares back, desire burning in his dark eyes. Her cheeks flush and she tears her eyes away.

She reads for another hour and the tension is so great that the Master is close to taking her. Forcing her maybe. If he had to, he would.

But then she taps the side of her book and, finally, meets his gaze again. Her cheeks flush but she doesn't move her eyes away. She lowers the book and the Master straightens in his chair. She drops her book and takes a tentative step towards him. Then another. And another; each a little bolder.

* * *

They meet somewhere in the middle.

* * *

Hot. Faster. Burning. Twisting. Faster. Pumping. Faster. Harder. Breathless...

His eyes are open. He can't remember when they were closed. He's led a top her bed, white sheets carelessly draped across his bare, sticky body. She's asleep next him. Peaceful and beautiful. He studies her for a moment before lying back on the pillow, his arms behind his head and a grin on his face.

Idly, he wonders if he should kill her.

But then there's a creak of a door opening and a male voice rings through the corridors...

He's back.

* * *

_I hope that was an OK ending...I didn't want to overdo it too much!_

_Thanks for reading...maybe see you on the next project. I'm thinking of including the Master in my 11thDoctor/Fred series..._


	8. Chapter VIII

Author's Note: _Alright, I know! I said it was finished but I just couldn't resist a little more! This final chapter is from three perspectives; the first is the Doctor's, the second is his companion's and the last from the Master's. Hope THIS is a satisfactory end!_

* * *

I call out to her. There's a thick silence and tension in the air before I hear scrambling and whispering.

There's an incredible feeling of anger and betrayal coursing through me. I should storm down the corridors, confront them. But I don't. I stand stock still like a coward, waiting for them to come to me. All courage has failed me.

I don't want to upset her. It's stupid I know, seen as she's hurt me so much. But I can't stand to see her upset, to see her cry.

Besides, I could be jumping to conclusions.

But as soon as she comes in, I know I'm not. She's been seduced by him, he's played his mind games and she's fallen for them. It hurts like nothing else I've felt before but I smile, paper over the growing hole in me and we chat as though everything's the same.

* * *

I act as casually as I can. It isn't easy; the Doctor has this tendency to know everything about everyone.

I beam and throw my arms around him like I'm happy to see him. I _am_ happy to see him. I'm happy to be back to normal. A conversation starts between us and there is the usual banter. We're laughing, and all thoughts of the Master are pushed out of my mind. Until I see it. A shadow passes over the Doctor's usually cheery face; his eyes narrow and focuses on something over my shoulder. He speaks from behind me, and his voice is like chocolate, dark and rich.

"We're all safe and sound. No trouble, was I?"

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I hesitate and it squeezes.

"No." I say; I hearing my voice faltering. "No trouble at all."

* * *

"See?" I say, a grin pulling at my lips when I notice how tense he is. She can't tell. She hasn't known him for as long as I have. He _knows_. I can see the pain etched on his face. It looks delicious. My stomach rumbles and my hearts quicken.

There's a silence, heavy and tense, before she smiles again and announces she's going for a swim. We both watch her leave and then he turns on me. Self important bastard. He moves closer, gets right in my face and murmurs:

"You'd better not have done anything to her. I mean it."

There's an odd element to his voice. I cock my head to the side and stare at him. _Jealousy?_

"Jealous?" I mock, relishing the opportunity to really twist the knife.

"Jealous? Of what? If you've touched her – "

"Touched her?" I repeat; my voice thick with amusement. "Oh, I did much more than that." I turn and walk away before he can say anything else. I stop and the top of the steps and glance down at the Doctor who's stood, rigidly to the spot in fury.

"Oh and by the way, Doctor. You've got great taste."

I wink and stride out of sight. Perhaps I'll join her in the pool and tell the Doctor about it later.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!_


End file.
